Te Prometo
by Selene-Moonlight
Summary: -Endymion prométemelo, prométeme que nunca nos vamos a separar – Pidió volviendo a abrazarse a él. Endymion acarició su suave mejilla, y sonriendo, le prometió. -Serena, te prometo que siempre te amaré. One-Shot


**Hola a todas las fans de esta hermosa pareja. **

**Este es mi primer fic de Sailor Moon, y como he estado mirando, quise hacer algo un poco diferente de lo que hay.**

**Espero que les guste este pequeño One-Shot, va con mucho cariño para todas ustedes ^^**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Te prometo.**

Aquel enorme campo de flores se llenaba de vida al momento en que la princesa ponía un pie en ese lugar. Su rubio cabello destellaba como el sol, y danzaba con el viento mientras ella avanzaba por aquel camino. Sus dos ojos azules parecían lagunas, en donde podría ahogarse hasta el más experto marino, y su piel de porcelana la daba el toque final.

En su jardín se encontraba paseando la princesa Serena, observando aquellas flores de colores tan vivos y hermosos. Se agachó junto a las flores rosadas, observándolas con felicidad.

-Princesa… - Escuchó una voz que le hablaba. Se volteó sonriente hacia aquel pequeño gato negro, que tenía una luna en su frente.

-¿Si, Luna? – Preguntó de manera cortés. La gata se sentó y le miró.

-El príncipe Endymion ha venido de visita – Anunció Luna, observando como los ojos de su princesa se iluminaban al oír dicho nombre.

Serena no esperó más y se levantó para ir a ver a la persona más importante para ella. Corrió hacia la sala, en donde el príncipe Endymion le esperaba pacientemente.

Pudo observar su perfecto porte, su cabello negro azabache, y sus hermosos ojos azules, que siempre la dejaban hipnotizada.

Ella amaba al príncipe de la tierra, estaba perdidamente enamorada y no se esforzaba en ocultarlo. Incluso sus sirvientes se habían dado cuenta de lo obvio.

-Hola, princesa Serena – Saludó aquel elegante príncipe mientras tomaba su mano con sutileza y depositaba un beso suave en ella.

-Buenos días Endymion – Dijo Serena sonriendo – ¿A que se debe tu visita? – Tenía que preguntar, para ir desde la tierra hacia el reino de la Luna, debía de haber una razón importante de por medio. Sin embargo, para Serena, sólo importaba verlo una vez más.

-He venido a verte – Fue la respuesta de Endymion, respuesta que la hizo muy feliz.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Ambos se encontraban en aquel jardín de colores, abrazados, con sus ojos cerrados. El viento soplaba fuerte sobre sus rostros, y a lo lejos podía apreciarse el hermoso planeta tierra. Como deseaba Serena ser una terrícola, para así poder estar siempre al lado de su amado, pero su destino era otro. Por muy doloroso que fuese, su relación jamás sería aceptada.

La princesa de la luna y el príncipe de la tierra estaban destinados a no estar juntos, sólo porque el mundo lo había decidido así.

Pero para ellos cualquier regla era inútil, cualquier intento por separarlos, por apagar la llama de su amor no serviría de nada, porque aunque los separan ellos se seguirían amando.

-Endymion… tengo miedo – Confesó la princesa, aún manteniéndose prisionera de aquellos fuertes brazos.

-Serena, no debes temer, yo siempre estaré a tu lado, no podrán separarnos. No podrán acabar con nuestro amor – Dijo Endymion. Serena se separó un poco para poder mirarlo a los ojos, con aquella desesperación que sentía cada vez que pensaba en que un día ya no estarían juntos nunca más, que un día ya no podría estar entre sus brazos.

-Endymion prométemelo, prométeme que nunca nos vamos a separar – Pidió volviendo a abrazarse a él. Endymion acarició su suave mejilla, y sonriendo, le prometió.

-Serena, te prometo que siempre te amaré. Sin importar que pase, estaré a tu lado aunque no me puedas ver. Mi amor por ti permanecerá más allá del tiempo si es necesario. Y sin aún así insisten en separarnos, entonces te estaré esperando en mi otra vida, una en la que no llevemos el peso de ser quienes gobiernen la luna y la tierra, una donde sólo seamos Serena y Endymion, donde seremos felices.

Serena no cabía en su felicidad al escuchar tan bellas palabras. Ahora estaba completamente segura de que siempre estarían juntos, aún si alguien intentaba separarlos.

Levantó su mirada para quedar frente a frente, y sonrió con ternura.

-Te amo Endymion, y te juro que siempre protegeré nuestro amor – Susurró junto antes de besarlo. Y así se quedaron por un largo momento. Hasta el fin de sus días, su amor sería más fuerte.

Xoxoxoxoxoxo

Serena abrió sus ojos con pesar, dándose cuenta de que había derramado algunas lágrimas mientras dormía.

Había tenido un hermoso sueño de su vida pasada, de ella y su amado.

No pudo evitar sollozar por un momento, pero un fuerte abrazo le hizo detenerse, y sintió un suave pero masculino aliento detrás de su nuca.

-¿Sucede algo malo, Serena? – Le preguntó aquel hombre, el mismo que una vez le prometió que siempre estarían juntos.

-No es nada, Darien, sólo tuve un sueño – Dijo la rubia dándose la vuelta para abrazarlo como en su sueño – Te amo Darien.

-¿A que viene eso? – Preguntó Darien un poco confundido. Su esposa era así, a veces se despertaba de algún sueño y luego lloraba en sus brazos, pero a él le gustaba reconfortarla.

-Es sólo lo que siento.

Darien sonrió con ternura y se acercó a la comisura de los labios de su amada Serena.

-Yo también te amo Serena – Susurró antes de besarla.

Con aquellas palabras "Te prometo" crearon un futuro juntos, en donde por fin fueron felices.

Fin.

-.-.-.-.-.-

**Espero que les haya gustado, disfruté mucho escribirlo, y espero que a futuro surjan más ideas para hacer más fics de esta pareja ^^**

**Gracias de antemano a quienes se han tomado la molestia de leer.**

**Bye.**


End file.
